Someone Else
by ineedalife1118
Summary: After Dean demands that Cas find someone else to stop the apocalypse, Cas does just that. The Winchesters set out to find Abdiel, and angel cast down by Lucifer, who's currently living as Lizbeth Tesla, a human girl with not much happening in her life. Eventual Cas x OC. Follows the storyline.


"Find someone else."

That's what Dean had told Castiel to do. He said he wasn't strong enough, and Castiel was beginning to lose faith in him. Zachariah assured him that there was no need to try and find someone else, but that didn't stop him from zapping into the Winchesters motel room.

"Whoa, Cas, What're you doin' here?" Sam and Dean both stood up expectantly, weapons in hand in case Cas tried anything.

"Abdiel."

"What?"

"Abdiel," Cas took a step towards them, "You said to find someone else. I believe Abdiel is the answer."

"Who's Abdiel?" Sam interjected.

"Abdiel is believed to have been the only angel to refuse Lucifer when asked to betray all of heaven. During the revolt, it was said that Abdiel was one of the angels that forced out the rebels and even struck Lucifer with his sword. I believe Abdiel is the one who can stop the apocalypse."

"Well that's great!" Dean smiled, "Where is he?"

"That's the problem." Dean's mood visibly dropped, "After Lucifer was struck, he was said to have cast Abdiel to the mortal world, wiped of all memories, forced to live one human life after another, reincarnating for eternity. No one's been able to find him since."

"Then how do _we_ find him?"

"When Abdiel was alive, he devised a symbol to summon him. We tried the symbol after he went missing, but he did not appear. However, if I were to place the symbol on something more powerful, like the human mind, it could be possible to set up a link to whoever Abdiel has become."

"Yeah, sorry Cas, but there is no way we're-"

"I'll do it." Sam looked at Dean incredulously,

"What? Dean, we can't-"

"Sam, this could be my only way out." He was still concerned, but silently nodded his consent, "So, what? You just gonna carve something into my skull and chant some mumbo jumbo?" Dean tossed his knife onto the bed and stretched his arms outward, waiting for Cas to walk over and do his whole angel light show.

"It'll have to be Sam."

"What?"

"If something were to go wrong, we can't risk losing our only hope for stopping the apocalypse."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you didn't say _anything _about-"

"It's okay Dean. You're right, this could be your only way out of this and I'm not gonna stand in the way." After some convincing, Dean finally gave Cas the okay. After Cas was done, he stepped back,

"How do you feel?" Sam blinked a few times,

"I feel…fine." He said, a bit surprised that with his luck it hadn't gone horribly wrong. "It's like, I can see…fish?"

"You see…_fish_?" Dean stared at him, arms crossed, then looked to Cas, "You sure you didn't scramble his brain?"

**"****Hello?"**

"Wait, what was that?" Sam looked at the two, but neither of them knew what he was talking about.

**"****Hello? Is someone there?"**

"Uh, um…yes?" Sam answered the female voice, unsure if this was really happening.

"Well that's just great, now he's hearing voices!" Dean gestured towards Sam, who appeared to be concentrating on said voice.

"That's the link. It worked. Sam, what else do you see?"

**"****Where are you? Why can't I see you?"**

"Uh, I'm in Wyoming. Where are _you_?"

**"****Just who the hell are you?! ****_Get out of my head!_****"**

"Lady, calm down! Listen, I need to know where you are. I can explain when I get there!"

"Abdiel's a chick?" Dean asked, suddenly interested. Sam just rolled his eyes and Cas sort of narrowed his eyes, a bit surprised himself.

**"****Who are they? Why am I seeing some…motel room?"**

"Wait, you can see what I see?"

**"****Uh, yeah. It's…kinda fuzzy, but I can focus in and out of it. Who are you people?"**

"Uh, I'm Sam Winchester," He looked to his left, "that's my brother Dean," He looked to his right, "and that's Castiel. What's your name?"

**"…****Lizbeth."**

Lizbeth Tesla, otherwise known as Liz, was a petite, wide-eyed youth who dreamed of a better life; one with adventure just like the books she read at the library in which she worked. She wasn't sure why, but she had this unshakable feeling that she was supposed to be someone- no- some_thing_ else, not just some absentminded librarian with nothing to do, except read and occasionally build new structures for her aquarium. She knew that she'd like to help people somehow.

Originally she had planned to study music therapy, but her schedule became busier than even most engineering majors, and her body couldn't take it. Shortly after a particularly embarrassing panic attack in the middle of the hallway, she dropped out and found a job. She wasn't able to keep it for long though. Her daydreaming made her completely oblivious, and she'd often be found just staring off into space. She started hopping from job to job, town to town, getting fired consistently for "inattentiveness", until she stumbled upon Newburgh, Indiana, where almost everyone was over the ripe old age of 60. People all over town were dropping like flies, and the Willard library was in need of someone who could lift a stack of books without breaking a hip, so Liz was their only option.

The Willard Library consisted of three floors and a basement for the children's books. It was built in the late 1800's and was supposedly haunted by a woman from that time period. They called her "The Grey Lady", and even offered ghost tours in the fall, but nothing ever happened. Liz wasn't too concerned about the ghost, considering there hadn't been a sighting for years. This isn't to say that she didn't believe in ghosts so much as she didn't believe in _this_ ghost. Liz decided to read up on all things paranormal just in case, and actually became somewhat interested. She currently had a new series in mind, _Supernatural_, but had to put it on hold.

"Lizbeth?" A short, plump woman came into view; her boss.

"Lizbeth, I've been calling your name for hours!" What was her name? Liz couldn't remember.

"Have you done _any_ work?" She looks pretty mad. Liz could tell by the way her nostrils flared when she talked, and the wrinkles on her face became more profound.

"Are you _listening_?" She looks like a troll. An angry troll.

"Lizbeth?" I wonder if trolls exist.

"_Lizbeth!_"

"Sorry…uh…miss." Lizbeth snapped out of it.

"Honestly! Is one full day of work to much to ask from you? All you ever do is read and lounge around and stare off into space and...Lizbeth?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll get to work right away."

"No use now, it's closing time! We're you even listening?"

Lizbeth didn't answer, but instead just grabbed her things. As she left, she was sure to check all the security cameras, just in case the next ghost sighting were to be today.

No ghost.

She made her way to her flat in downtown Newburgh, which sat right above a coffee shop. Right next to the building there grew a tree, where Liz hid her key. She grabbed it carelessly between two fingers, not really caring if she dropped it. It just meant that she'd have to go back down the stairs and pick it up. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. In fact, maybe she _should_ drop her keys, just to have something to do.

Alas, she did not drop her keys, and was immediately welcomed by the loneliness of her flat.

She lived by herself except for her fish. Her family only sent occasional "just checking up on you" emails, and she had no close friends. Not many people could deal with her zoning out and occasionally dreamy, on-the-verge-of-crazy remarks. It was like she was living, but not really quite alive. She tried to be more in tune with life, but at that moment it just seemed boring. She saw a therapist about it once, but they just told her she was depressed. Liz disagreed. She wasn't sad, she was just…something.

Liz tossed the key onto her counter and plopped down onto her couch. She made a kinda "Umph" sound as she sat on the deflated, tattered couch. She went about the rest of her day pretty normally, until she began feeding the fish.

**"****How do you feel?" **

Liz furrowed her brow for a second. Did her fish just talk?

**"****I feel…fine."** A new, much closer voice said. _Wait a sec… fish don't talk_. **"It's like, I can see…fish?" **_But if fish don't talk, who's that? _Liz began looking around cautiously.

**"****You see…fish? You sure you didn't scramble his brain?"**

"Hello?" she called out into the empty apartment.

**"****Wait, what was that?"**

"Hello? Is someone there?" Liz tried again, but realized that there was no one there. _Oh god, am I going crazy?_

**"****Uh, um…yes?" **

** "****Well that's just great, now he's hearing voices!" **

**"****That's the link. It worked. Sam, what else do you see?"**

Three different voices and no one in her apartment. She was definitely going crazy.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Liz seriously began questioning her sanity. Her eyes began to blur, and she stumbled back, grabbing her head in pain. She started seeing a different place, but her place, but both at the same time.

**"****Uh, I'm in Wyoming. Where are you?"**

"Just who the hell are you?! _Get out of my head!_" Liz screamed at the empty air of her apartment.

**"****Lady, calm down! Listen, I need to know where you are. I can explain when I get there!"**

**"****Abdiel's a chick?" **

"Who are they? Why am I seeing some…motel room?" Liz sat down, trying to regain her composure.

**"****Wait, you can see what I see?"**

"Uh, yeah. It's…kinda fuzzy, but I can focus in and out of it." Liz closed her eyes and was able to see it more clearly. "Who are you people?"

**"****Uh, I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother Dean, and that's Castiel." **Lizbeth's vision of the motel followed Sam's eyes, and she started to wonder how much he could see.** "What's your name?"**

"…Lizbeth."


End file.
